


Do You Fear?

by AletheiaFelinea



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AletheiaFelinea/pseuds/AletheiaFelinea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be careful what you write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Fear?

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011 and for the first time posted [here](http://aletheiafelinea.livejournal.com/23652.html). Betaed by triskellion (LJ).  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine. Especially I don't want any fiberglass litter.

The freshly washed sky spread over waves tossing about a piece of white fiberglass. There were big letters visible on the upper surface. The beginning and the end of the lettering were missing.

“I told you this was a bad idea, Ted,” said a castaway sitting on a huge R.

A second castaway, sitting on an equally big E, switched from propping his head on one hand to the other.

“A record opening and three hundred million in three months,” he said a minute later, his tone suggesting that he’s said this at least ten times before. “How better to celebrate than Caribbean cruise with cold drinks?”

“In hurricane season?” countered the first one, after another minute.

The silence was longer this time, disturbed only by the lapping of waves. It was cut by an oddly familiar voice.

“How about a lift?”

Both castaways turned simultaneously, blinked, glanced at each other, then lifted their heads up… and up…

“Terry, tell me I’m not seeing what I think I’m seeing,” muttered the man on the E from the right corner of his mouth.

“You’ll believe…?” muttered back the one sitting on the R.

“I’ve lost my glasses. I’ll believe.”

Leaning over the Flying Dutchman’s rail, Will Turner had disturbingly unWillish gleam in his eye.

“The Dutchman has to have a Captain, that’s what you wrote, was it not?” he asked in a conversational tone. “Fine! Now, the Dutchman’s Captain is saying that the Dutchman has to have someone to pump the bilges and scrub the deck. So, gentlemen…”

Yes, that smirk was definitely shark-like.

“Do you fear death?”

**Author's Note:**

> AWE didn't really make a record opening, so probably we should consider this piece also AU? *g*


End file.
